


RHYTHM

by kijoonzijoon



Series: stories half abandoned/in a hiatus till i get inspo [1]
Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Alpha Lee Jooheon, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Jooheon centric, M/M, Omega Lee Jooheon, Other, i saw a gif and was inspired sigh, im still not too sure about this idea lol, other groups mentioned at some points probably
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-01
Updated: 2018-12-28
Packaged: 2019-07-05 06:22:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15857997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kijoonzijoon/pseuds/kijoonzijoon
Summary: To the fans, To his group members, To his friends and family, Lee Jooheon was an alpha.I mean, who would expect him to be otherwise? He was in a idol group with six other strong alphas.To the fans, To his group members, To his friends and family, Lee Jooheon was lying.He was not an alpha and he was he'd be kicked out if he was found.





	1. Chapter 1

HIHI WELCOME!   
THE STORY OFFICIALLY STARTS IN THE NEXT CHAPTER BUT ID JUST LIKE TO THANK YOU FOR CLICKING THIS!  
IM ACTUALLY KINDA PROUD TBH, I WAS INSPIRED BY A GIF FOR THIS STORY.  
PLEASE LEAVE FEEDBACK AND COMMENTS! KUDOS WOULD ALSO BE APPRECIATED BUT I UNDERSTAND IF YOU DONT WANT TO LEAVE THEM.  
THANK YOU AGAIN!   
HOPE YOU ENJOY!


	2. 1

To the fans, To his group members, To his friends and family, Lee Jooheon was an alpha. I mean, who would expect him to be otherwise? He was in a idol group with six other strong alphas.

 

To the fans, To his group members, To his friends and family, Lee Jooheon was lying. He was not an alpha and he was sure he'd be kicked out if he was found.

 

**Chapter 1; Trespass**

* * *

 

Lee Jooheon had presented at the ripe age of fifteen, like most kids do. He was home alone when this happened, waking up in his bed covered in sweat and an overwhelming smell floating around the room giving the boy a headache. 

 

His parents had come home two days after, having been on work trips and noticed something off. His younger brother didn’t really care, Jooheon wasn’t bothering him these past few days so there was finally peace for the younger.

 

While his younger brother ran around the house like he used to Jooheon set to work, Googling everything he could to find out how to hide his scent, how to fake one, how to act like an alpha. He wanted to  fake it till he makes it. 

 

He felt ashamed, Male alphas were so common, in fact, due to illegal measures the alpha population has risen over the past decade. This is because alpha’s were getting together, raising children together. Being a male omega was Jooheon’s worst fear and here he was now, living the reality. 

 

Being a male omega was also rare, due to the rise in alphas, omegas have been less and less present in society. Omegas were protected and babied, Jooheon didn’t want that. He saw how that worked, overprotection and jealousy from other alphas for being claimed already or worst, lust. From gross old alphas who hadn’t liked the omegas in their own age group. Jooheon definitely didn’t want that.

 

He told his mother a few days after the incident, once he’d been successfully able to do what google was telling him to do. She was happy for him sure, she knew that something wasn’t quite right when he waltzed up and claimed being an alpha though. She decided to leave it alone though anyway.

 

Skip to a few years later and Jooheon was ready, His Group members from Monsta X around him, Celebrating their debut. He was happy, being an “Alpha” surrounded by other alphas was nice. He could be independent and tough, He was allowed to growl, flirt, fight, and more with his members. He didn’t think he’d be found out ever, He’d continue fooling everyone till he died. This continued for a few years, now 2018, Taking suppressants for his heats to stop them for a long time. He was safe.. at least.. he thought he was.

 

The suppressants, they’d run out. He was on tour with his group. This was an emergency and he didn’t realise. 

 

On stage at their last Seoul concert he thanked the fans, His monbebes. Grinning widely, dimples popping from his cheeks he turned to the maknae Changkyun, frowning when he realised the younger was staring at him weirdly. He turned to their leader, Hyunwoo glancing over occasionally at each member, stopping to stare at Jooheon too. He backed up slightly, a bit weirded out if he was honest with you. 

 

“Stop staring” He joked and pushed the youngest member slightly, trying to lighten the sudden weird atmosphere. Changkyun didn’t push back like he normally would, He just backed away from Jooheon. 

Jooheon looked over at the rest of his members, all looking at him too. Frowning more he turned to the crowds, thanking them again before turning his mic off and facing the member to his left, Hyungwon.

 

“Whats wrong?, why’re you all staring at me?” he questioned, reaching out to hold his hyung’s arm but was pulled away from. Hyungwon looked at him, frowning too. 

“Your scent Jooheon”. Jooheon frowned more confused.

“What about it?” he spat, fed up with the attitude his members were displaying, they weren’t telling him shit. His eyes widened when Hyungwon whispered his next words.

“Omega” 

 

He snapped his gaze over to the other members, standing behind Hyungwon. “What? no.. I’m an Alpha. You guys know that” Jooheon looked over to the manager backstage, seeing an opening to run he kept the idea in his head. “You all know me, we’ve been together for years now..” He backed up more when Hyunwoo looked away, to the crowd and spoke.

“Monbebe , we’re sorry. Our Heonie needs to go take a break backstage. He’ll be back very soon!” The eldest turned to him, walking closer. “sort this out Heon-ah, come back soon”. 

 

With one last glance at the members Jooheon ran offstage, slightly angered, slightly worried and very afraid. Staff members were looking at him, He felt cornered. 

 

He ran, continued running till he found their dressing room again and he locked the door behind him. Sitting on the couch he took his phone out, sending a tweet out to not worry about him and throwing it against the wall afterwards. Panic, He was panicking. Now smelling the scent everyone was talking about, a strong scent sorta similar to his Omega mother’s. Lavender and something else, what was that extra smell. 

 

Uh oh. His heat.

 

Jooheon slid down the door after checking it was locked again, pulling his knees to his chest and curling up into a tight ball he tried to focus on his breathing. In for four, hold, out for four.

 

Calming slightly he stood, grabbing his bag and unlocking the door, mask over his face to hide his smudged make up and sunglasses on to hide his tears.

 

Leaving the building quickly, hailing an Omega taxi out the front of the venue and going to their hotel. he held a cry as the omega driving the taxi commented on the “strong group of alphas” performing in the building they just left. commenting his approval he sat back, not conversing more.

 

He just wanted to get to his hotel bed, the comfort and safety it provided being enough for him now. He wanted to get to his hotel room that he shared with Hoseok and Kihyun  and let the floor swallow him whole.

 

Finally arriving he paid the taxi and all but ran up to his room, choosing the stairs and locking the door tightly after him. He let out a sob finally where he felt a little safe. 

 

He was in trouble. This shouldn’t be happening. His heart raced, sweat trickling down his forehead as tears left his eyes. He’d be forced to leave Monsta X, His favourite thing in the world. He didn’t want to leave them. Never. 

 

His phone buzzed, Hyunwoo. It was a message that read “we’re coming back to the hotel now, you better have an explanation ready. Manager isn’t happy”

 

It was then Jooheon knew he was royally, utterly, fucking screwed.


	3. 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> His phone buzzed, Hyunwoo. It was a message that read “we’re coming back to the hotel now, you better have an explanation ready. Manager isn’t happy”.
> 
> It was then Jooheon knew he was royally, utterly, fucking screwed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry the chapter is so short, im not very happy with it but i really wanted to get something out for you guys. i hope you enjoy it!

His phone buzzed, Hyunwoo. It was a message that read “we’re coming back to the hotel now, you better have an explanation ready. Manager isn’t happy”.

It was then Jooheon knew he was royally, utterly, fucking screwed.

Chapter 1; Trespass</b>

When the other members had returned to the hotel with their manager they had gone straight up to their friend, their brother's room. Kihyun was trying to control them from all barging in, he could smell his friend just as well as everyone else but he could also smell fear.  
"Guys calm down if you all barge in you'll scare him more!" he tried reasoning, but Kihyun was not dumb. He could smell the worry off of his brothers too.

the door was locked when Hyunwoo tried to open it, he knocked a few times to let the younger occupant of the room that it was them. "Heon? Jooheon open up" he knocked again. After a few more minutes of knocking the door unlocked, letting the boys and their manager in to see a strange sight.

Jooheon was buried, quite literally buried, in a nest of hotel blankets and his hyung's t-shirts. The others stopped their worry for a second to observe Jooheon, he wasn't normally like this at all.

"Heonie? it's us, we just want to ask if you're okay. what happened earlier?". Minhyuk spoke quietly, wishing quietly to himself that his best friend was asleep and they wouldn't have to talk yet. Jooheon shook slightly and Minhyuk's hope flew out the window. "Jooheon, we aren't mad I promise. We just need an explanation"

From beside Hyunwoo, the manager was getting impatient. The beta manager didn't understand what was going on. "Yah, Heon get up and explain this instant or you'll be punished" His comment made Jooheon perk immediately to attention.

As he turned to them, his members, his brothers, they could see the tears already. They wanted to help but they were frozen at the boy's next words.

"When I was fifteen I presented as an omega. I didn't want it... I don't want it that way...my suppressants ran out, I'm in heat"

The manager's eyes widened and he hurriedly ushered the members out of the room, leaving Kihyun and Minhyuk to deal with calming the groups "new" omega down.

"Heonie, come on, its okay~"

All Kihyun got in return was a hiccup and a faceful of Jooheon's hair. The younger had buried his face into his hyung's chest and curling into his hyung's smaller frame.

"... Hyung... they'll make me leave Monsta X, they'll make me leave Monbebe and they'll make me leave you... I don't want to leave" The younger sniffed and wiped his eyes, only now daring to look at his hyung.

"Heonie, you're not leaving. No way in hell are you leaving us or Monbebe" Minhyuk said sternly. "you'll never leave us, I know sure as hell we will fight everyone who tries to take you from us" He pet Jooheon's hair softly, looking up to Kihyun for help.

"Hyunwoo would cut their dick off baby, don't you worry about leaving". Jooheon snorted in response and nuzzled his face into Kihyun's chest more. He hoped Kihyun was right. after all, hoping for a chance to stay with his hyungs was the most he could do now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry the chapter is so short, im not very happy with it but i really wanted to get something out for you guys. i hope you enjoy it!


	4. I’m so sorry!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hhhhhh

HI GUYS, IM SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING THIS IN THE AGES!   
I PROMISE TO AT LEAST TRY UPDATE FOR CHRISTMAS!


	5. hhh i can't remember how i was naming these

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the long awaited next chapter!!!

"Heonie, you're not leaving. No way in hell are you leaving us or Monbebe" Minhyuk said sternly. "you'll never leave us, I know sure as hell we will fight everyone who tries to take you from us" He pet Jooheon's hair softly, looking up to Kihyun for help.

"Hyunwoo would cut their dick off baby, don't you worry about leaving". Jooheon snorted in response and nuzzled his face into Kihyun's chest more. He hoped Kihyun was right. after all, hoping for a chance to stay with his hyungs was the most he could do now.

\-----

Hoseok growled, he was annoyed that only Kihyun and Minhyuk got to stay with Jooheon. He had wanted to help their Omega, Heonie had smelt scared and hoseok wanted to soothe him, Feeling an almost parental protective sense wash over him. Hoseok also knew he, as well as the other three alphas wouldn't be allowed in the room for a while so he decided to distract himself. Where does someone go to distract themselves? Twitter and instagram, thats where.

He clicked the small blue bird app and logged in, seeing all the notifications from the groups twitter account. Curiously he clicked the tweet Jooheon had sent out nearly three hours earlier and he scrolled through the comments. 

 

_**@ heonybee** _

I hope Jooheon oppa is okay! he never returned to the stage after Shownu oppa said he would! #GETWELLSOONJOOHEON #STAYSAFEHEONIE

_**@ JOOKYUNHARDSTAN** _

 

JOOHEON-AH FIGHTING!

_**@monstaxnotmonsterx** _

video.file/attatched  

*insert buzzfeed unsolved music* Jooheon looked scared here after speaking to the others, at 3:26 you can see he looks backstage probably for an exit? i'm curious to find out what happened and caused all of this.

 

Sighing he shut off his phone, looking over to the room his three friends are locked in and out to the manager on the balcony who seemed to be getting yelled at over the phone. "well" he murmured, "this can only go uphill".

 

 

 

 

 

hi guys! here's a tiny chapter for you for a late christmas/new years gift, thank you for all the support so far! it means so much to me ~~♡♡♡

**Author's Note:**

> SO IM STILL NOT TOO SURE ABOUT THIS IDEA BUT PLEASE SUPPORT MONSTA X AND JOOHEON'S MIXTAPE


End file.
